User talk:Silvaril
Welcome! Hi Silvaril -- we're excited to have Fort Zombie Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro ---- Hey Sil, I've started adding character info to the survivors category and I ran into some issues with the div tags and how the pages display when I'm logged in vs when I'm not. Is there a setting I should change in my home settings page or a trick to getting it to work? --Nspace 16:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Figured I'd fill out the Keys for you, since no one has done it up to this point. If there's anything else that I can do feel free to drop me a line here or on the forum. I'll see about putting up some of the non-key survivors' stories in the appropriate places later, some of them are very interesting actually. Kuroji 21:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) new stuff to add hey i was wondering if we should add more on the find rate on items in certain buildings/locations and more info on the traps and who can give them to you. i went through alot of the game code and was able to find alot of useful information on the odds for finding items in every location, etc...Mrhotdogvendor 04:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) weapons we need to update the weapon templates (i dont know how) to enclude the stam cost to swing it, if you can add update the templates ill do all the data searching to fill it in. Whats up? ive done my best to up-date all the weapons some stats were wrong, like bang radius, but also we need to add to all firearms three stats. the endurance cost to swing the weapon (this should be obvious), how much the weapon will slow you down if your currently equipt with it (speed Multiplier), and the rate of fire (shot time). i also made a list a fall the traps, how much it cost to make them. also did the same with barricades. also ive done some data on zombies, we should make a page that lists normal zombies and also the special zombies. anyways if you have anything else you want me to look into hit me up or have any ideas to throw my way im always open. i hadnt been in really in the past 2-3 weeks cause i was on vacation but i have more time now.Mrhotdogvendor 04:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC)